


I'm Sparked

by FandorkOfEverything



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Birth, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Pride, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mech Preg (Transformers), Paralysis, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Twins, smokescreen is paralyzed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Multi-shots of my favorite ships and the reaction of their mates when they tell them their expecting, through carrying a sparkling, delivery, and the first few weeks of life. Includes M-Preg
Relationships: Blurr/Smokescreen, Boulder/Chase (Transformers), OC/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	I'm Sparked

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, new multi-shot series! I’ve been wanting to do a story like this forever, so here you go!
> 
> Fan theory: Cybertronains, rather you’re a mech or femene, can be born as a carrier or a sire. Only carriers can carry a baby/sparkling, regardless of being a mech or femene (the best way I know how to explain it)

**//Smokescreen’s P.O.V//**

“Come on, Mirage…...” I whispered, getting slightly annoyed. “Of all the times to be late.”

  
“Hey, calm down.” Blurr, my mate told me. “Mirage’ll come through.”  
  
“When?! He’s already an hour late!” I grumbled, adjusting my crutch in annoyance.

  
“Dude, calm down—” Remix started to say.

  
“Don’t tell me to calm down!” I yelled at him while glaring.

“Okay, what is your deal?! You have been on edge for a week.” Blades commented and I rolled my optics.

  
“‘On edge’ Please! I’m just mad that my brother’s late again!” I lashed at him. Hearing his words though, he is kind of right. I have been in a sour mood for a few weeks. But that could mean anything.

“Okay, you come with me.” Aqua grabbed my hand and dragged me (sort of, my crutches proved it difficult) to my room. “Smoke, when was your last heat cycle?” Aqua asked me and I gave her a look. “I’m serious, when was it?”

“I-” I paused for a moment “I don’t know!” I confessed and she got a good look at me.

“You look kind of bloated.” She told me, feeling my lower abdomen, but I pushed her away slightly.

“I thought we discussed the touchy-feely situation.” I reminded her and she rolled her optics.

  
“Smokescreen….” She put her hands on my arms. “Is there a chance you could be sparked?” I scoffed at that.

“What?! No way!” I exclaimed. Aqua gave me ‘the look’

“Okay, let me rephrase this. Are you and Blurr sexually active?” I spluttered at that question. “Smokescreen, I’m being serious.”  
  


“Okay, so what if we are?! It’s not exactly new that partners have sex.” I reminded her and she gave a soft smile.

“No, but you know how carrying works. It takes two to tango.”  
  


“Oh my Primus…” I mumbled at that statement.

“Here.” She left the room, came back a minute later and gave me a carrying test. “You know how these work?”

“Putting a dose of energon into the vile. I think I can figure it out.” I told her and she nodded, closing the door.

I sat down on the bed, injected the vile into my arm and it took some energon. Once it was filled, I removed it and waited. Once it changed color, I’d know. From what I’ve heard, carrying tests take forever…. Little did I know how nerve-wracking it was.

“C’mon…. C’mon….” I tapped my leg in impatience, nervous habit both me and Mirage had. “Show me something you stupid thing….” Slowly, but surely, something started to show up. I gasped slightly... It was green. Green means sparked.

“Holy scrap…” I whispered, seriously in shock. I was sparked…

“Smokes? You okay?” Aqua knocked on my door, I grabbed my crutches, which I had sat down briefly and opened the door. “So?” She asked and I sighed, showing her the test.

“Holy shit…” She whispered, covering her face with her servos, her optics gleaming with excitement.

  
“Scrap.”  
  
“Whatever! Smokey! You’re carrying!” She whispered and I nodded.

“Yeah…” I mumbled.

“Why aren’t you excited?” She asked me.

  
“Okay, let’s go through this, shall we? First of all, I’m trying to process all this. Second of all, how do I know I’m fit to be a parent when my Dad’s a giant butt? Third of all, how will I know how Blurr feels?” I questioned and Aqua smiled reassuringly.

“One, it’s okay. Calm down. It’ll be alright. Two, your Dad does not control how you are fit to be a parent. Only you and Blurr can decide that. And you’re amazing with sparklings. And third, Blurr will be ecstatic! You’ve seen him with Holly and Icy, he adores them! Imagine how he’s going to feel when he finds out he’s having his own sparkling.” Aqua assured me and I let out a breath I hadn’t realize I’d been holding in.

“Thanks, Auq…... Where’s Blurr?” I asked and she rolled her optics.

“He got bored of waiting for Mirage for he and Remix went for a ‘test flight’” She quoted, and I sighed, closing my optics.   
  


“Do I even want to know what that means?” I asked and Aqua shook her head.

“I didn’t even dare ask.” She confessed. Suddenly, we both heard a scream and a crash from outside. We looked at each other in the optics and went as fast as we could outside.

“Ohhhh…... I am never doing that again.” My mate mumbled, face down on the ground, Remix literally on top of him.

“Oh boy.” Aqua commented, shaking her head in annoyance. Or she’s just used to Remix being an idiot. Or both.

“Get up.” I told the blue mech.

“But that’s so much wooooork!” Blurr whined and I gave him a knowing look.

  
“Get. Up.” I warned him and he got up immediately.

  
“Yes Sir!” He told me and he stood up. Before I could say anything else, a white car drove up.

“Finally.” I rolled my optics as my brother transformed. “Could you be any more later?” I asked him.

“I’m not that late!” I looked at the time and gave him a look.

  
“You’re nearly two hours late!” I yelled at him and he put his servos up in self-defense.

“Woah! Is it that time of month?” He asked and I gave him a death glare.

“Excuse you?!” I yelled at him again. “I can assure you that it’s not!”

  
“Alright! You chill out! We have just enough time to make it to the fireworks at Griffin Rock. Heatwave, Chase and Boulder are already there.” Blades, ever the peacekeeper, separated the two of us.

“Okay, do we have everything?” Aqua asked Remix.

“Yeah, Chase and Boulder already brought over the kids.” He assured her and she nodded and everyone started making their way towards the ground bridge. Aqua pulled me aside before we went through.

“When are you going to tell him?” She asked and I sighed.

  
“Hopefully tonight.” I told her and she smiled.

“Good luck.” She told me before going through the ground bridge.

I let out a big sigh before following her, being my natural disaster sack of nerves.

  
“Smokey!” I heard Sam yelled, running up and hugging my leg. “How you doing?” She asked, still hugging my leg as I walked.

“Not as well as you, apparently.” I chuckled, the young women seeming happier than ever. She wasn’t this depressed, suicidal teenager anymore. She was this brave, confident, quirky young woman.

“Guys, the fireworks are starting!” Graham called from outside and we joined him. The show began, colors of blue, red, green and pink erupting from the sky.

  
“C’mon, let’s get a better look!” Blurr told me and practically dragged me to the top of the firehouse. We sat on the edge of the building, admiring the fireworks from afar.

“Nothing could get better than this, hmm?” Blurr asked as the finale was taking place and I smiled.

  
“Oh, I beg to differ.” I told him and he chuckled, looking at me.

“Okay,” He sat so he was facing me. “try me.” I took a deep breath in and I smiled.

  
“I’m sparked.” I told him and he looked at me in shock.

“Y-Y-You’re… Really?!” He asked and I nodded. He stood up, quickly and lifted me in the air, spinning me around. “Smokey! That’s amazing! Oh my primus!” He laughed, gently grabbing me into a hug. “We’re going to be parents.” He told me after the hug, looking at me. “We’re going to be parents!” He exclaimed, jumping in the air in joy and I laughed.

“You’re not excited or anything, are you?” I asked, already knowing the answer.

“Have you told anyone yet?” He asked.

“Just Aqua, she’s the one who figured it out.” I confessed and he smiled.

“Let’s go tell everyone!” He exclaimed as the final fireworks sounded, dragging me by my wrist again.

“There you are!” Remix exclaimed, looking back at us. “Where’d you go?”   
  


“To the roof.” Blurr commented, practically jumping up and down.

“OH really?” Blades smiled and Heatwave thumped him. “Ow!”

“Okay, so Blurr and I have news.” I spoke up.

  
“Oh?” Chase asked, holding three-year-old Holly.

“What is it?” Boulder asked.

“I’m sparked.” I stated and everyone freaked out all at once.

  
“Holy shit! No way!” Remix exclaimed, hugging Blurr in excitement.

  
“I’m gonna be an uncle?!” Mirage asked and I nodded, before he came and gave me a hug as well.

  
“Congratulations!” Heatwave smiled at us.  
  
“Really to be a grandpa three times now, Dad?” Blurr asked and Heatwave rolled his eyes but smiled at his middle child.

“Last time I checked; you’re going to be the next Dad.” Remix smirked at Blurr and I chuckled.

“I still know, our sparklings are going to be smart and beautiful.” Blurr commented and I rolled my optics.

“Lets hope they got my smarts, because there is nothing up here.” I pointed to my head for emphasis, causing Blurr to give me an annoyed look.

“When he’s right, he’s right.” Aqua commented with a light chuckle.

“I hate you guys!” Blurr laughed it off and I smiled.

Our sparkling will be just fine.


End file.
